Questionable Strength
by KyraEdenRayne
Summary: When the Vargas brothers wish they had each others lives, they hardly expected it to come true with the help of a certain Britannica Angel. Warnings: Possible Yaoi In Future Content/Swearing, Human Names Used.
1. Daily Life

A/N: Thank you guys who've stumbled upon my Fan Fiction! Critiques are HIGHLY appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of its content.

Chapter 1

"Ve! Ludwig, Ludwig!" A small young man happily yelled out to his dear friend. "Ludwig! Tell me! Did I do well in training today?" He smiled and looked up at the taller blond man. In response, the blue eyed German sighed and looked away to avoid eye contact. "Feliciano, you… I will admit that you are doing better opposed to when we first met, but I really have to admit. You're not very strong. And it's hard to have an ally who can't back you up." Ludwig, a man of strong stature, and strict training enjoyed his Italian friend, but when was the time when he, Ludwig, could enjoy life without worrying about tying his comrade's shoes, or the day he didn't have to throw away at least twenty surrender flags on a daily basis?

"Ve, Ludwig; I'm… I'm sorry I can't be strong enough. I'm just… scared. I rely on you for strength and you are a wonderful friend! I will try harder tomorrow!" He smiled at his friend with his large, brown eyes.

Ludwig couldn't help but smile, even on the inside; he still sometimes questioned his comrade's will power and strength. Sometimes friendship doesn't have to involve strength… Although he couldn't help but admit it was useful when needed. "It's alright, Feliciano. Just take a good night's rest… But please don't end up in my bed again." He laughed warily. There had been way too many nights waking up to the small Italian next to him under the covers.

"Yes sir! Ve!" Feliciano's one curly hair on his head seemed to move with his speech, happily bouncing along to the bubbly speech. Ludwig still, kept in his smiles, laughed a little. "Good work, Feliciano. I will see you early tomorrow then!" he walked away, with a smile, but a sigh in his heart.

Feliciano returned home the following evening. Training had been hard for him. He wasn't the kind of guy to just be able to run all day, and learn fighting tactics as if he were ready for the next world war. He was used to cooking without a care in the world, cleaning when needed, and being spacey; not this ready to battle warrior man. Still, part of him wished that he could be stronger to just show Ludwig that he could be strong, too! He thought that he could be like his brother, Lovino, who sounded strong, and was tougher. At least, tougher than he was. And, he had to admit. He would probably be that strong if he were able to have more time with Ludwig.

Feliciano was always busy now, it seemed. A meeting there, a meal there, bills to sign here, and order to be kept everywhere else. He may not have looked it, but he was a busy man, with just as much responsibilities as much as everyone else. "Ve…" He seemed to mutter as he got ready for bed, contemplating whether or not he should spend the night thinking deep, or sleeping his worries away… After dinner, that is.

"Lovino! _Mi amigo! _Come help me with harvesting the tomatoes! They are _excepcional _this year!" Antonio smiled at his also short ally. The Italian, with dark hair, and a unique hair curl in the front of his face, always seemed angry about something or another, as it was right now. He glared at his so called, "father figure" and scoffed, only ending with the words, "I don't work, I only eat, jack ass!" The olive skinned Italian grabbed forth a decent red fruit and began eating it as if it were candy and walked off, humming some song about how delicious tomatoes were, or something of the sort. It was hard to tell due to him swearing every now and then. "Ah, Lovino… Couldn't you just once be sweet like your brother?" The eccentric Spaniard whispered to himself in high hopes.

Lovino quite often spent his days as he pleased. Most of the time, his days dealt with more curse words and insults than that Englishman, "Arthur" could ever muster within a week. Needless to say, that the snarky remarks didn't earn him much respect, let alone friends. Even then, "friends" was a pretty high rank term for him to reach. He should be finding sexy, beautiful women to wow. Not the company of he, himself, his brother Feliciano, and Spain. Although if ever asked he would say Spain never counts.

Being a "loner" isn't that bad. Well, that was the older Italian's view on it. There was no one to piss him off, no one to give him emotional stress, and no one to worry over. Still, he wished he could be popular with the other countries. People that wouldn't just want to befriend him to get to his grandfathers inheritance. He hated nothing more than having people try and befriend him just for the spoils that were his grandfathers. Sure, his brother Feliciano was better in that sort of thing, but he had merits, too!

Lovino walked into his home, ignoring everyone, still in his mind. Inside, he wanted to be just like Feliciano. He could be agreeable, lovable, and hell, even a ditz that everyone couldn't help but smile at. Even if his disapproving appearance didn't agree with those terms, he still couldn't help but feel wanted outside of the Spaniard's "affections". He hated that. Why does Antonio, that bastard, try so hard? He didn't see people like Alfred or Ivan after him. Well, he'd run for his life if he saw Ivan taking an interest in him. Even still, the scowling Italian still wanted attention. He wanted something special about him that made him even better than Feliciano.

Still deep in thought, he met up with his younger sibling, looking at him, but unaware he was doing so. Feliciano smiled at him with a little sadness in his grin. "Welcome home, _fratello_! Ve!" He got up from his bed and pranced around the elder of the two in excitement. Lovino woke up from his dazed thoughts, only to give a snarky look at his brother. "_Fratello_, what are you doing?" He sighed at the younger. "And furthermore, I want to know why you're a little-!"

Before finishing his sentence, he was pounced on by his ditsy brother. "Ve! I have a question for you, Lovino! But we'll talk about it another time! For now, it's dinner! And there's pasta!" he let go and ran around the halls in excitement singing a song where the only lyrics were, "Pasta! Pasta! Yay!" Lovino only grunted and shook off his uncomfortable feeling of being hugged… Or rather, pounced on. It had the same feeling behind it. Unless it was a beautiful _donna._ Sighing, he parted his way into the kitchen. Another day of hatred and sneering. He was tired. It was dinner and off to bed.


	2. Dinner Talk

**Chapter 2**

Dinner was passing slowly. Both Vargas brothers making small conversation, and consumed in their own thoughts of wishing to be like the other. On some occasions during their meal, they stared at each other, as if observing every last detail. That is, until one saw the other staring and looked away. Awkwardness had filled the table rather fast. And it seemed unfair that their relationship was so strained within one dinner meal. One finally decided to break the silence.

"_Fratello, _tell me. How was your day with that potato sucking bastard?" The elder confronted the younger. Strong anger always welled in his voice when mentioning the German. Feliciano jumped a little at the sudden outburst, since before, the room was shrouded in silence. He swallowed his pasta and looked up at his brother who was scowling, as usual. "Ve… It was a good day, Lovino… For the most part." He quickly put pasta in his mouth to avoid any further questions. Lovino, however, didn't like the short, but blunt answer. He needed more. "What was that, Feliciano? Did something happen?" His anger seemed to swell yet again.

"No. Nothing happened. I'm alright!" The younger tried to convince with a mouth full of his meal. The elder of the two still didn't seem to buy it. Any way he could get his brother free from that potato-sucking bastard was always a win in Lovino's eyes. He finally got completely angry, pounding his hands onto the table, which startled the other. "_Fratello_, you will tell me why you're not your stupid ditsy pasta filled self! I will ban you from seeing the potato-sucker, if I must!" He looked threatening.

"V-Ve! _Fratello_, everything is fine, I assure you! I just wish… Eh, never mind." The younger of the two felt a little of his own anger boiling; which, was a rare occurrence. Feliciano strongly disliked his brothers' hatred for Ludwig. He always failed in understanding why, as well. The German may have been rough, and strict… Yes, definitely strict; but he was also caring, and concerned for those he cared for. The dinner table became quiet once again, even more painful than the last silence. Lovino didn't ask anymore. He felt that what Feliciano wished is what he was going to ask him anyway later when they were in bed. So, for now, as much as he wanted to fling insults around, he let the occasion slide.

Finally, the meal had past. It was late and it felt dreary. Not really an ideal feeling for the night, but there wasn't much that could be done for it. The two washed their teeth and readied themselves for bed. Why they always wore pink as their night shirts was beyond them; they just went with it. Lovino got in his bed, and he wasn't so surprised to see the other enter his bed as well.

Feliciano had a problem with sleeping alone, for whatever reason Lovino couldn't explain. He was sure something in the past maybe had happened, but it really wasn't his right to ask as he was never there for his younger brother back then. The elder of the two didn't want to ask. He felt guilty he couldn't be there. He had to be with that tomato headed bastard, Antonio. Yuck. Antonio. The last thing Lovino wanted to think about before he slept. He turned to his side to face his brother, who was now comfortable in the bed and opened his mouth to speak to the elder.

"_Fratello_. I'm sorry about dinner. Pasta should be enjoyed with conversation and happy smiles, not what happened… I just want you to stop talking about Ludwig that way. He's really a nice guy, I assure you!" The elder scoffed. "And what's so 'nice' about him, Feli? The fact he has _una patata_ for a brain? Or his muscles for a thought process?"

Feliciano, out of all people, growled a little in response. This made both he and his brother jump. The younger of the two decided to go off of that feeling of anger. "Lovino, do you really think Ludwig is that way? Stop thinking everyone just wants me, or you for that matter just for Grandpa's inheritance! You're going to miss out on the _bel mondo_ and all of it's people if you keep scoffing like you do! Don't you ever feel sick of scowling?" His heart pounded from all that he'd said. Out of character, yes. He felt so powerful at speaking his mind, but he knew he could have said it better. It wasn't long before the other put himself up for defence.

"I would stop scowling if you could see the truth, Feliciano! The potato bastard is only using you for your inheritance! He should just feel _benedetto_ for being able to know you! You really have no idea how many other more worthwhile allies you could make! Even that tomato head Antonio is better than him!" The elder flopped his head onto his pillow and groaned. "You have so many friends, but you chose him... I wish I could be you for one day... Then I could prove to you that you have better friends than him."

"L-Lovino... You can read my mind?" Feliciano's anger subsided, now looking, really looking at Lovino with his eyes wide. The other seemed to have his eyes opened wide as well. "What? No! I can't... Is that what you meant when you said you wanted to ask me something? And back at dinner, too?" He thought back at dinner with Feliciano wishing something... But it was unfinished. The younger nodded. "It's the same principle, anyway. I wish I could be like you. You're always so strong, _fratello_, and I want to prove to Ludwig I can have merits to being strong. Someone that doesn't look easy to push around and even a little afraid of." He blushed, admitting.

"...Feli, you wish for the impossible." He stopped his thoughts and closed his eyes, a little flushed. This was as honest as he could be with his brother, behind the cruelty and scoffing, Lovino really opened himself up. "If anything... I want to be like you. You make friends easily and aren't always hiding behind walls." He clasped his mouth; knowing he meant to not say that out loud. Luckilly for him, his brothers eyes were closed... Well. Closed as in sleeping. His brother always had that habit of keeping them shut, yet still able to see. Lovino huffed and closed his eyes as well, slowly letting what that Englishman "Arthur" called "Night Faeries" take him to unconsciousness.

**TBC****...**

**Thank you all for reading this fanfiction! I honestly didn't expect it to be a HUGE hit so soon after I had posted it! In general, this is going to be a quick event fic. As in, chapters will be short *for the most part* and it'll end quick. I'm thinking this may be at least six chapters or so. Maybe more if I'm going more into detail, plus extras and what not if it really gets that popular. Once again, thank you for reading! I plan on updating soon!

:Translator Notes:

Fratello- Brother

Una Patata- A Potato

Bel Mondo- Beautiful World

Benedetto- Blessed

:Previous Translator Notes From Chapter One:

Mi amigo- My Friend

Donna- Woman


	3. The Visit Of A Very Persistant Nation

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of its content.

**Chapter 3**

Lovino was wrong. Feliciano had heard his wish; his cry for a change of life. Sure. Maybe he, Feliciano, had more to offer. He did spend more time with his grandfather, he did get the larger half of the inheritance; but that didn't mean anything to anyone… Right? He knew he wasn't meant to hear his brothers' statement. He supposed he just got really good at pretending to be asleep. He did it around Ludwig all the time when skipping out on training. No. This time was different. He really shouldn't have heard. Lovino being so brutally honest was between him and his conscious; even if Feliciano was dying to help his elder brothers' crisis. Needless to say that it was a long while before the younger finally was able to take his own consciousness into the dream world.

Morning came fast and Lovino was awake. Wide awake. He had no trouble sleeping; for once he slept rather well… But there's always that one movement; that one annoying movement that makes someone wake from their only escape from reality. The sad thing is the movement wasn't his, but his brother who had moved in the most unbecoming fashion. Feliciano had kicked him in his sleep. To put that more bluntly, he was shoving him off his bed, as if begging for room as if he didn't have enough. Lovino took the action as a sign to get out of bed, in which he strictly obeyed.

His body slowly moved. He may have been wide awake, but he was still groggy and unwilling to move about so early. Slowly, but surely, the body made its way into the kitchen, finding beans to make coffee with, and eager to make some brioche. He let go of the bag of coffee beans when he noticed another person in the room. It wasn't Feli, not even that potato sucker. No. It was Arthur of all people.

"Hello, Lovino. I've been looking for you!" The Englishman opened his mouth, but in a different fashion. He seemed different altogether. Arthur Kirkland, usually a man of gentlemanlike stature, but to add to that he was scary. He had a temper. Not as horrid as Lovino's, but it never failed to become apparent when he was angry or someone was making a statement; especially when it involved his cooking or his eyebrows. The Italian's attention went back to Arthur, examining his clothes. He had nothing on but a toga and some sandals. Not to mention he had what looked like a toy wand and were those… Wings? He reached to touch them when the gentleman shoved back. "Ah, don't touch those. They're sensitive. I need them to fly later, I do hope you know!"

"_Che palle_! Flying? Are you sure you didn't hit your head? What are you doing here? Don't you know this is my home?" His voice was full of curiosity and anger. He wished the sandy blond would get off his counter.

"I came because you called, didn't you? Both you and your brother did. So, it's only as expected of me to show up!"

"_Vite di te_! Neither Feli nor I called you! Now you can get your drunken ass back home!" He cursed in Italian then glared at the other, grabbing his coffee beans yet again and started to make breakfast. Arthur sighed.

"I do have a name, you know. Britannica Angel has come to help you and you turn me down! Fine, I'll do as you say and leave. It won't be long until I return anyway. So…" He heaved himself off the counter and sighed, his wings ruffling. "…I'll see you then!" Lovino looked away for a moment to pour the beans into a coffee grinder. When he looked back, he saw the man gone as if he were never there. All that remained was a single white feather. The elder scoffed.

"About time you left, Mr. 'Britannica Angel'… Hell. That bastard is coming back? I'll be sure to tell Feli to keep the doors locked."

The sun rose higher, as morning was slowly depleting. The early morning sun had risen up from where it stood before, and the scent of breakfast was made. Feliciano, who was still sleeping, finally awoke to the smell. The younger looked around groggy and confused, but it only led to a smile later when he rose from the bed. He was still tired for sure, but the calling of food was more powerful than the calling of sleep. "Ve! A new day!"

The smell of brioche was in the air, as well as some coffee freshly brewed. Feliciano could tell it was going to be a good day today. Especially with the surprise his brother had made the breakfast. Lovino was usually lazy in the cooking department and always made on the go things, or never ate at all for breakfast. He always said he'd be eating at Antonio's anyway, so it was no big deal.

"Ve! _Fratello_! Good morning! I thought I smelled breakfast!" Feliciano chirped as he entered the kitchen; his brother looking up at him with his coffee cup clung to his lips.

Lovino wasn't quite sure if he was happy to see his brother, or not. He was contemplating whether or not to tell his younger sibling about his run in with the Englishman who obviously was insane; but upon seeing his little brother come in so happily, Lovino was very much not in the mood to hear stupidity and never ending questions. He just took another sip of his coffee and grunted.

Feliciano just stared for a minute before grabbing his own cup. Didn't his brother have anything to say? He always had some sort if comment in the morning, whether it be good or bad (and for the most part, his comments were bad). He poured the coffee and took some of the brioche that was leftover from what Lovino had made. He sat down and looked up at his elder brother.

"Lovino, is something wrong?" Feliciano asked while really peering into the eyes of the other. Lovino shivered as he quickly felt himself blush from embarrassment and slammed his cup down on the counter, making both of them jump from surprise.

"Shut up, Feli. Everything's fine. I'm going to that tomato bastard's house!" With that, he left his coffee unattended where he slammed it down, and went upstairs to change his clothes to go to Antonio's. Feliciano sighed and took Lovino's cup, adding its contents to his own now once full again cup.

* * *

"But Lovi~!" A voice chirped out happily. Antonio, the Spaniard of passion and the 'boss' as he loved to call himself smiled down at Lovino with a playful hurt look on his face. Lovino scoffed and slapped away the Spaniard's hand as it came towards him for attempt of comfort.

"You bastard! I don't care what you say, I'm not wearing _that_!" He had pointed over to a maids dress in the corner of the room. Antonio had said it was 'custom made' just for him (when did he get his measurements?). This obviously didn't make the short tempered Italian very happy as he went over to the dress and threw it (or more like pelted it) at the Spaniard's face.

"What kind of sick obsession do you have with me in dresses?" Lovino asked defensively. Hell, did he really find it pleasurable to see Lovino dressed like some cross dressing whore? 'Couldn't you just like me for me instead of in some sort of God Damn getup?' he thought to himself. 'I bet if I was Feli, you'd spoon all over me, wouldn't you?' He thought again, walking out of Antonio's home in an angry fashion.

"Little Lovi! Where are you going?" Antonio cried out.

"Home! Fuck you, dammit!" Lovino was at a jog now. Anything to get away from Antonio. 'Dammit… Just look at _me_ for once. You always expect me to be sweet and innocent like Feli! …If I was… Would you notice?' He sighed depressingly as he looked around to make sure Antonio wasn't following him. Much to his luck, he wasn't. He was finally free for a while.

On the inside, Lovino was just one lonely person. He didn't know how to approach others ever, and really, the only one he was somewhat close to was Feliciano. He couldn't help that he couldn't do anything right. Lovino sat down by a nearby tree and looked up at the sky.

"…It's not my fault… He just wants Grandpa's inheritance… Doesn't he? That potato bastard already got his hands on Feliciano, so the best he can do now is me. Why didn't he give me up back then? Dammit…" He thought back to when the Spanish man had fought with all of his might to get him back from Turkey. Why even bother? He heard the conversation between he and his boss.

"_You should give that brat away!"_

_A small Lovino heard a woman scream from across the hallway. It seemed she was yelling at someone, but who? It couldn't be him… He was even cleaning today! Although… he did just knock down Spain's bookshelf trying to mop. Dammit! It wasn't his fault! It was just there! He heard another angry scream._

"_He's pretty useless! To think that we've been spending the money that we worked hard to earn on the new continent on him…" Who was she talking about? Lovino edged towards the room where the voice came from. It looked like it was that tomato bastard Spain and his boss._

"_Are you an idiot?" She screamed. He tensed. And so did the Spaniard, unaware of the Italian's presence. Antonio seemed to cup his ears, not wanting to hear anymore. He groaned and began to speak, flustered and trying to sound confident._

"_I'm sorry…" Sorry? Sorry for what, dammit?_

"_How much money do you think we used to fight Turkey? We're in the red!" Turkey? He was fighting Turkey? Since when? He couldn't have… Not when he saved him! Lovino walked in a little more, wanting to hear all the more._

"_it seems I need to give you a lesson on managing money!" Knuckles cracked. Spain screamed in pain, Lovino twitched. Hands were grabbed on the Spaniard's cheeks, already red. He began to speak again, holding back his tears as he spoke._

"_But Romano is my precious-!" He was cut off by the woman shouting and pulling on his cheeks._

"_Shut up!"_

_Spain started to break out in tears as he was finding it hard to stand. He screamed out in pain once again. Is voice was becoming weak as he softly spoke, "I'm sorry... Please… Stop…Stop hurting me!" _

_Another pull._

"_Shut up!" And another. "Shut up!" and yet another. "Shut up!" The torture continued as he watched his boss. His Spain being beat to a pulp, screaming in pain, and all he could do was watch. Now he understood. Spain used all that money to fight Turkey just to keep him._

"_He… did that… For… _me…_ He's so… stupid…"_

Lovino opened his eyes, unaware he fell asleep. His gaze was quiet and distressed. "Dammit… He just wants me for Grandpa's inheritance! I know! I mean… That's all I have to offer, anyway." The Italian sighed. "Feli always was the better one. No matter… How hard I try, I'll never be better than Feliciano. I've always been clumsy…" He let out a dry laugh and sighed, remembering times of him trying to clean, only ending up in vain, and yelling soon after at him for not trying.

"In addition to that, drawing, trading, Feli just… Dammit. I have nothing to me. I don't even look like grandpa. I'm just the black sheep, aren't I, dammit?"

* * *

"Ludwig! Ludwig~!" The chipper Italian brother called out to the German man; his breath short and gasping for air. He had given it his all today in training, but it didn't really show. As a matter of fact, it looked worse. When it was time to test the grenade throwing, he once again had to be saved by Ludwig, who grabbed the explosive out of his mouth and chucked it away. He got a bad scolding after that.

Next came the survival skills. So what if Germany had to save him by bringing him water again because he used his other water to make pasta? Pasta was important! Another scolding.

Finally, the reason he was so exhausted and calling out to the German man, was the endurance and running. Feliciano didn't run unless threatened. And he was just so tired! Staying up the previous night full of worry just… It tired you out faster! Even after all the coffee he drank didn't do one thing for him except for giving him the need to use the restroom many times today. And man, now Ludwig was more upset with him. 'I wish I could please Ludwig…' he thought to himself.

"Feliciano… Please… If there's something I can do to help you, by all means…" He paused to sigh and run his fingers through his hair to relieve stress, and fix the stray strands of hair that had fallen down.

"…Please, enlighten me."

"Eh? But Ludwig! I've been trying my hardest all day! I didn't even take a _siesta _once today during training! Isn't that good?"

"…You're dismissed, Italy." Ouch. Using his less familiar name? He only did that with the other countries! Was he really that angry? It wasn't fair! Feliciano tried his hardest! He really did! Well… Maybe Ludwig did have a point… Maybe. But Feliciano did have a right to have a chance to improve!

Germany was his only close friend, next to Kiku… But Kiku lived so far away! Germany was basically next door, so, he felt closer! The Italian sighed.

"I'm sorry, Ludwig… I'll try my best tomorrow." Before Germany could say anything more, Italy left, now he the one sighing as he left instead of the German. He would prove that he could be tough… One day.

Evening came fast as Feliciano came home, surprised to see his brother already home. When did he get home? The younger Italian man was always the first home. "_Fratello,_ what happened?"

"Fuck you. Leave me alone." Lovino was slurping on pasta and looking away from his younger counterpart.

"Lovino?"

"I said. Fuck. You. Leave. Me. _Alone_." He growled. "You wouldn't understand anyway. You're too perfect." What? Since when? Feliciano was confused.

"Lovino, if I did something wrong, I'm so-!" He was cut off by the elder.

"Dammit! It's not what you did wrong! It's what you do right, you stupid bastard!" Bastard? He never called Feliciano that. And boy, was the younger man so very confused.

"_Fratello_, you're making no sense!"

"_Che_! It only doesn't make sense to you, dammit! You're just lucky! You had life given to you on a golden plate! You have no idea about the day I had! The _life_ I had!" Did Lovino lose it? Regardless, it was starting to anger the younger of the two.

"Would you just tell me already? I really don't get it!" He shouted desperately.

"Fine! Since I have to spell it for you!" The elder paused for a moment. "You. _You_. You always had it all. Grandpa's larger half of the inheritance-"

"Not that again, Lovino! You know it's not my fault!" The younger protested.

"I'm not fucking finished!" He slammed his hands down on the table, accidentally smacking the bowl of pasta, leaving it to fly and land on the floor with a loud crash. That didn't seem to help the situation as both got angrier. Especially Lovino.

"Fuck! Dammit! This is your fault, too! If you didn't make me so angry, the pasta wouldn't have fallen! You always have it all! The inheritance! The art, the trading skills, the _social_ skills! The _friends!_ Dammit! What don't you have and you take it for granted!"

Is that what it was about? Feliciano had something his older brother didn't? In Feliciano's eyes, his brother had more.

"Really, brother? Because I think _you're_ the one who has it all, ve!" he said as a matter of factly, and angry to boot. "You're tough, you're intimidating, and you um… um…"

"I only have two things good about me, huh? Well at least you finally say _something_ nice about me! How long did it take you to think about those things? Dammit!"

"Lovino! Stop it! If you could stop being angry for five minutes, I could probably think of something nice for you! But you're always angry and putting people at a distance! How does Antonio feel when you do that?"

"Dammit! Don't you dare bring him up!"

"Is that why you're angry?"

"Shut the fuck up! No! It's not just him! It's everyone! I'm…" Lovino paused for a moment, a look of sadness flashed his eyes and Feliciano seemed to catch notice to it.

"_Fratello_? Tell me… Please? What are you feeling?" Another long pause.

"I'm… Lonely… Okay? Dammit… I don't do anything right! I've always been so jealous! 'Oh! Look at what Feliciano accomplished! And… Who's his brother again? Oh. He's the clumsy one. We can take him over and do what we want!' I have merits, too, Feliciano! At least… That's what I keep telling myself. I wish I was you. I wish I had everything you do…"

Feliciano could see Lovino holding back tears. And what more, the younger Italian felt a little privileged that his brother actually shared that with him. He was also shocked, too.

"You want to be me?" He sighed, laughing a little. "There's not much for me. I may have all that, but people get angry with me a lot. They deem me as useless and not very strong. If anything, I wish I was you, Lovino. You're strong minded, you tell them your thoughts, and you can scare anyone off and seem tough. How I wish I could use that strength whenever I train with Ludwig…"

Feliciano's mind trailed off thinking about Ludwig while Lovino's eyes widened as well.

"You… Want to be me?" A nod was seen from the younger brothers head.

"…Well, now that we've gotten that out of the way, loves… I suppose maybe we can get to business?"

Both of the brothers instantly snapped their heads up. There was an unfamiliar voice speaking. Well… Maybe the voice was more familiar than they thought.

"Dammit! I told you to leave!" Lovino shouted, his voice still shaky from his previous sadness. Yes, Arthur Kirkland, or rather, 'Britannica Angel' was here once again. 'Damn. I should have told Feli to keep the doors locked…' Lovino thought.

"Now, now, Lovino! That's no way to treat a guest! Especially one who's about to help you!" Feliciano was confused.

"Ve… Lovino… Was he here before? What does he mean by help?"

"I'll tell you later! But Feli has a point! What 'help' are you talking about, bastard?"

"Well, you 'did' call me; shouldn't you already know? Oh, regardless, I'm here to grant your wish!"

"_Che palle!_ I made no wish!" Feliciano nodded.

"Ve~! Neither did I! England is being scary, brother!" He ran to his elder brother and cowered behind him. Truth be told, Lovino was scared too, but he was going to hold his ground. If it was for his brother, he would try his hardest and not be scared like he was back then.

The Englishman just laughed a little and smiled. "But of course you did! Did you both just not wish you were like the other? Britannica Angel hears all your woes and wishes! I'm here to grant your wish and make it a miracle!" He came closer to them, now glowing. (Was he like that before?) Lovino took a step back, his brother still behind him and tripped over the younger. Britannica Angel only laughed.

"Oh stop being so scared of me, love." He called out as he continued to walk forward with a bored look on his face, a wand appearing out of nowhere and it too, glowing. "I only grant miracles, so…" He bent down, staring both of them down in the eyes, his expression still one of that completely bored.

"Enjoy this _blessing_."

And with that, a white light came through the kitchen and both the brothers both unconscious, and no sign whatsoever that a very crazy English nation was ever in their home except a single white feather.

**TBC…**

Alrighty guys! Thank you for being patient with me! This was actually a long chapter! 8 pages! (Which is a new record for me. So… it's long… To _me._) This chapter is also 4x longer than the previous two! So! A lot happens! Thanks for sticking with me guys! And Merry Christmas! This is a special gift just for you guys! You thought I ditched this one for my other one, didn't you? Oh ho ho. No, no! I did not!

Anyways! Reviews are always loved and appreciated! I want to improve my writing skills! And once again, Editors are MUCH loved. MUUUUUCCCH loved. Like. You have no idea. But yes! Thank you guys for sticking by with me! And since I've been in the writing mood, hopefully another update will be soon! As I finally got to the fun part of the story! XD Or at least… One of the fun parts. XD

Translator Notes:

Che palle- What Balls ((From reading Hetalia, I'm not sure if it's true, but this is usually said under irritation in Italian.))

Vite di te- Screw you

*Brioche is an Italian sweet bread, made with eggs and butter. It's often a breakfast food and usually eaten with butter, or dipped in coffee. Sounds yummy. I'll be sure to eat some whenever I visit Italy. That, or just find some at a store if I can.


End file.
